SnowBird's Fall
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is a story about Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen. this story takes place two years before the events of season one of RWBY. there are some grammatical errors, i proofread but you know how it be. this story has mild language and violence. the ending is a little quick sorry if you don't like it. Open to criticism by the way.


"Hello Special Operative Schnee the general is waiting for you upstairs.'' Says a receptionist as I walk into Atlas head courters. Thirty-three minutes ago, I was instructed to meet General Ironwood here. I told him I would be there in thirty minutes. I am late and I am never late.

''thank you, I am sorry for the delay.'' I say as I rush past the front desk. The building is a bright white with some grey accents. Atlas head courters is a marvel of engineering and a truly spectacular sight. All of Atlas is impressive from its constant city-wide heaters to its state of the art military defenses. No city I have ever been to has come close to the militaristic and artistic beauty of Atlas. I rush into the elevator and take it to the top floor. I step out and two guards stand in my path.

''um excuse me I have a meeting with General Ironwood and I am already late.'' I say with frustration.

''sorry ma'am there is classified intel and technology on this floor and we can't let you in.'' said one of the guards.

''I am Special Operative Winter Schnee and I demand you let me through!" I yell, these guys are making me loose my temper. As the other guard speaks I try to calm down.

''sorry miss Schnee we have orders not to let anyone through.'' Says the guard as the door at the far end of the hallway opens. General Ironwood steps out and walks up to the guards blocking my path.

''don't worry gentlemen she is with me.'' Says General Ironwood as he puts his hand on one of the guard's shoulders moving him out of the way.

''sorry sir.'' Says the other guard as he moves.

''not a problem soldier you had orders. Just don't let anyone else up.'' Says General Ironwood as he motions for me to follow him. We walk down the hallway and into the room he had first come from.

''General Ironwood I am very sorry for my tardiness and I promise you it won't happen again.'' I say as we enter the room.

''ah those guards were the reason, I think I will let this one slide.'' Says General Ironwood.

''So, what have you called me here for sir?" I say as I look around the room. The room is filled with tech and different Atlas prototypes. Humanoid robots and strange looking weaponry cover the room as well as several scientists working on the tech.

''I need your expertise for a certain mission. As you already know Atlas is the leading edge of technology, but with that comes several problems. For the past couple of months, we have been prototyping an android army of soldiers and mech suits.'' Started General Ironwood. ''but we have run into a problem, someone inside Atlas is selling our plans and tech to less than reputable buyers. A local gang in Vacuo was armed to the teeth with our prototypes! I need you to track this group and find out who is selling our secrets before the world realizes that our weapons our being sold to gangs. Our shipments of supplies are being hijacked and our supplies stolen. I am going to send you on a ship with Atlas tech and if the gangs attack I want you defending it.''

''I can leave today." I say with a salute.

''good, I will send you the details of your mission and any info we have on the gang. Keep your scroll handy.'' Says General Ironwood. ''one other thing, we have a contact in Vacuo that you will meet there. He knows the land and this gang and I trust him with this information. His Name is Qrow Branwen and he is…. well he is a little out there, but he is reliable and he will help us. He owes me one.''

''Do you have the ship ready?" I ask as I turn to leave.

''yes, grab any supplies you need for a long trip and than head to hanger seven. A class B freighter is waiting for you there.'' Says General Ironwood as I walk out the door. ''and Winter, be discreet and be careful. As of now the only person you can trust is Qrow.''

''yes sir, you don't have to worry about me.'' I say as I walk out the door. I ride the elevator back down to the main floor and walk out of the head courters thinking about one thing. Who is this Qrow? General Ironwood talked like he was an old partner or college. I ponder this as I drive home. After packing lite, I drive to hanger seven and board my ship. After a couple minutes we are cruising through the air heading straight for Vacuo. I tilt my chair back and close my eyes knowing it is going to be a long flight. An explosion knocks me awake and I am greeted by flashing red lights and blaring alarms. I grab my sword and run to the front of the ship.

''pilot what happened?" I ask as the ship loses altitude.

''we got hit by some ground missile!" yelled the pilot as he tried to level the ship. ''I thought Atlas was the only city with that kind of tech!"

''try to set us down in that clearing.'' I yell as I point at a clearing in the distance ''keep her steady pilot!"

''I'm trying but that missile did a number!'' yelled the pilot as we brushed against the top of the tree line. ''we aren't going to make it!"

''pilot keep this plane…. I start before I am cut off by us crashing into the trees. I'm thrown into the front plating of glass and I have just enough time to engage my Aura before I smash through it. I crash through the trees my aura depleting faster then it ever has before. I come to a stop in the clearing we tried to land in my aura broken. After opening my eyes, I find that my sword is still in my hand. I stumble towards the crash site barely able to stand. I get there only to find a gang of freelancers stealing the supplies I was told to protect.

''that is Atlas property!" I stutter as I lift my sword ''you will return it at once.''

''oh yeah lady?" says the man closest to me. He drops the box he is holding and pulls out a large double-sided battle-axe. ''or what?" I start to walk towards him but my feet fail me. The freelancers all laugh and the first man raises his axe. I push him back with a blast of ice. I stumble to my feet as the others rush me I block two hits but I take a fist to my stomach. I drop to the floor again clutching my stomach.

''well that ice wall was quite rude so I'm not even going to let you have any last words.'' Says the first attacker as he raises his axe. I close my eyes and put my hand up to block the hit. After a second of sitting there with nothing ever hitting me I open my eyes and find my assailant gone. I look around and find him against a tree smoldering from something.

''anyone else wanna end up like him?" asked someone from behind me. I turn around and find someone with a sword aimed at the freelancers, the blade was aimed down revealing a gun. The man's hair is unkempt but looks good and his cloths give off a dapper yet cutting style. He flashes me a smile as the rest of the freelancers run away. I try to get to my feet but can't alone. The man who saved me picks me up and carries me over to a tree where he sets me against it.

''I am completely capable of walking on my own.'' I say as I cross my arms.

''yeah you really seemed capable just a second ago.'' Says the man as he pulls out a flask.

''thank you for saving me I am in your debt, my name…. I'm cut off from talking as the man holds up his finger signaling me to stop. He continues to drink leaving me sitting there getting more and more annoyed. Right as I am about to talk again he speaks.

''you are Winter Schnee my contact and partner for this mission Ironwood has me stuck on.'' Said the man.

''it is General Ironwood to you!'' I say correcting his rudeness ''and if you are partnered with me that makes you Qrow Branwen.''

''yep sweetheart that's me.'' Says Qrow as he puts his longsword behind his back. He takes one last drink from his flask before putting it away as well.

''I am special operative Schnee to you!'' I say in anger.

''yeah yeah well you and Ironwood both need to chill out.'' Says Qrow with a chuckle.

''if you don't like General Ironwood why are you helping?" I ask as I climb to my feet. I grab a branch but it snaps and I almost fall back to the floor. Qrow chuckles at my misfortune before answering my question.

''because I owe him one, and these weapons are hurting good people.'' Says Qrow with a frown. ''whoever is selling these weapons and tech needs to be stopped and we are the ones to stop them.''

''well that is very noble of you Mr. Branwen.'' I say as we walk over to the crashed plane. Qrow walks past the plane and continues to walk towards the city.

''hey where are you going?'' I ask as he walks away ''we can't just leave all this stuff here!"

''well we can't move it.'' Says Qrow

''just let me grab my supplies.'' I say as I walk into the open hanger. After looking around I find my bag under some dust. I grab the bag and a thing of dust before looking for my scroll. I find it in pieces under a box of supplies. I sigh before turning and leaving the wreckage. I see Qrow and rush to catch up to him. He is still walking away but he slows so I can catch up.

''so, Winter Schnee, you any good at fighting?" asked Qrow, his question angered me but I need to keep my cool.

''of course, the plane crash depleted my aura and I was hurt by the crash that is why I could not handle those gang members. I trained for years at Atlas academy and I have mastered the traditional Schnee weapon the sword.'' I say with pride in my voice.

''oh, good you graduated from Atlas. So that is why you became a specialist.'' Says Qrow with sarcasm in his voice.

''I will have you know I wanted to be in the military long before going to Atlas!" I say my anger rising.

''yeah sure and then you went to the worst school in remnant!'' said Qrow

''how dare you speak of Atlas like that!" I say completely losing my cool. ''you have no idea what you are talking about! So, quit talking before I make you!"

''princess I'd like to see you try.'' Says Qrow as he smirks at me. I grip the handle of my sword and start to draw it before stopping myself.

''we don't have time for this. Do you have a base of operations set up?" I ask as we near the city.

''umm I have my house I guess.'' Says Qrow as he shrugs his shoulders. I sigh and we walk the rest of the way in silence. We enter a market place full of shady characters and low-lives. I get several glares from multiple different people, I guess Atlas is hated here.

''you hungry?" asked Qrow as he stops in front of a restaurant.

''I have trained to go weeks without food and still be combat ready!'' I say triumphantly before my stomach growls ruining the moment. Qrow chuckles and opens the door for me.

''well I guess we will eat anyways.'' Says Qrow as I walk into the store. He follows me and we take a seat towards the corner of the restaurant. He waves a waiter over and orders for the both of us.

''two of the usual Dave.'' Says Qrow with a smile.

''this one Is classier than most the women you bring through here.'' Says Dave as he looks at me.

''I am Special Operative Schnee and you will watch your tongue or I will cut it out!" I shout. Qrow looks down at the ground his face red.

''oh I'm sorry ma'am my mistake. Qrow your food will be out in a jiff!" says Dave before he rushes off.

''uh sorry about that.'' Says Qrow as he pulls his flask out

''so what type of women do you usually bring around here?" I ask, Qrow drinks from his flask his face turning red again.

''umm the type that are less than classy.'' Says Qrow as he finishes his drink.

''well…. General Ironwood said that you would have info on the gang buying the weapons?" I ask trying to change the subject.

''yeah, they call themselves the Black Hood Gang. They have been causing havoc in Vacuo for years.'' Explains Qrow ''they have always stayed under the radar of the authorities but the tech they are getting is bringing them attention.''

''police will just slow us down.'' I say as I think of what he has said. ''so how big is this gang?"

''well big enough that some members are in here.'' Says Qrow, I look at him with a worried look my hand going straight to my weapon.

''what!" I say in a whisper.

''well yeah, the shady guys with the black hoods over there.'' Says Qrow as he nods his head towards the bar. I turn and see three men in black hoods ordering drinks. ''does Atlas not train its students in situational awareness?"

''of course, it does!" I say louder than I wanted to ''well combat awareness.''

'''hmm well just keep your voice down and they won't mess with us.'' Says Qrow as Dave walks over with our food. He timidly sets the plate down in front of me while I glare at him. I look at the food and find myself staring at the nastiest sandwich I have ever seen.

''Qrow what am I looking at?' I ask in disgust.

''the best damn sandwich in Remnant!" says Qrow before he bites down on his sandwich. ''trust me, I saved your life so you have to try it.''

''alright fine.'' I say as I pick up the sandwich. He did save my life so I guess I do owe him this. I take a small bite of the sandwich and realize what Qrow was talking about. I quickly take another bite and in a short minute the sandwich is almost gone I go to take the last bite but someone bumps my chair and the sandwich falls to the floor. ''damn it! Oh well that sandwich was very good.''

''yeah I have been here awhile and I know my stuff.'' Says Qrow as he finishes his food as well. ''now why don't we head to my home you can get some rest and tomorrow we will hunt down this gang.''

''no I don't have time for that!" I say as we stand to leave.

''yeah well James wouldn't want you dying on this mission as well.'' Says Qrow as he gives me a worried look ''frankly you look like hell, I think you should rest.''

''I'm fine now take me to this gang's hideout!" I say as we walk down the street.

''we aren't going anywhere while you are dressed like that.'' Explains Qrow ''your outfit just shouts, I'm a special operative of Atlas!"

''I see your point.'' I say ''where would I get more plain clothes?"

''um look around.'' Says Qrow as he holds his hands out. I look around and realize that we are surrounded by several different Vacuo clothing stores.

''okay I see your point.'' I say as I walk into the closest store. The clerk is a female Faunus with big dog like ears. She greets me with a friendly wave but when Qrow walks in she gets visibly angry.

''Qrow! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" says the Clerk as Qrow recognizes her.

''oh Elizabeth…. How have you been?" asked Qrow, I chuckle at how awkward the situation is for him.

''I've been good, with you out of my life I don't have to worry about a lying cheating snake!" shouts Elizabeth. ''honey if you are with him you best run away.''

''oh don't worry about that ma'am we are strictly work partners.'' I say with a smile. ''in fact, that is why I am here. I don't really fit in with this Vacuo environment, I was wondering if you could help me with that.''

''well your attire certainly gives off the Atlas military vibe.'' Says Elizabeth. ''everything here is more normal for here. If you need to be combat ready in your clothes the more flexible section is over there.'' I walk to where she points and look through the clothes. All the clothes are such flashy shades of green, red, and brown. I sift through the clothes breaking a hanger in the process. My luck has been down ever since I came to Vacuo. I decide on a brown top with red leggings, not really my style but I saw plenty of women in similar clothing. After putting them on and testing their strength while fighting I decide on them.

''not a bad look, but I am still gonna call you ice queen.'' Says Qrow as I walk back over to the counter. I pay Elizabeth what is due and Qrow and I are back in the streets. As night falls the less than reputable people emerge from the shadows. I stay close to Qrow nervous at the situation. He just has his hands in his pockets walking like nothing is going on. He slows as we near a large building. Outside of the building are two guards with black hoods covering their faces.

''this is the black hood's hideout.'' Says Qrow as he leans against a lamppost ''all the shady shit starts here.''

''well it is time I had a word with the man in charge.'' I say as I draw my sword and walk towards the building. Before I can get close Qrow grabs my wrist stopping me.

''the head of the black hood is a bad man.'' Explains Qrow ''I could take him alone, but with all his forces in there? I don't know if that is a fight we can win.''

''well I have never backed down from a challenge.'' I say as I rip my arm from his grasp. I continue to walk and I hear him sigh but he follows me. The two guards see us and pull out their weapons.

''yall can't be here.'' Yelled a guard as I got near. ''get gone before I fuck ya up!"

''such language just makes you look intellectually challenged.'' I say as I draw my weapon.

''what the hell does that even mean?'' asks the other guard.

''it means you're a dumbass.'' Says Qrow before I rush the two guards. With two swift but nonlethal strikes both guards are down.

''well was that so hard?" I ask as Qrow opens the door.

''sweetheart that was the easy part.'' Says Qrow as I look inside and see what we are up against. A room full of black hood members is staring right at Qrow and I. they draw their weapons and charge us. I summon a glyph and launch myself into the air. With another glyph I launch myself into the ground knocking back the gang members. I focus hard on one of my fallen foes and summon several Beowulfs. They charge at the gang and take down several attackers. I turn to Qrow and see him swinging his longsword. He knocks back several gang members before he hits a button and turns his longsword into a scythe. With a clean swipe he slices right through three gang members auras killing them. He can deliver blows that strike right through someone's aura? While I'm pondering this an arrow smacks against my aura knocking me back. I turn and see a large man with scars all over his body. He has a one-handed crossbow in one hand and a short sword in the other.

''is that there boss?'' I ask as the man walks towards me. His scowl alone is burning into my soul.

''yeah that is Crowley.'' Says Qrow as he knocks back the last of the gang members. Qrow turns to face him and gives him a smile ''Crowley how's it been? We just have a couple questions.'' While Qrow talks Crowley cocks his crossbow and loads another arrow. The tip of the arrow has a dust compartment in it filled with explosive dust. Qrow frowns and turns his scythe back into a longsword. Crowley lunges forward his crossbow aimed at me and his sword aimed at crow. I summon a glyph right as he fires the arrow. It explodes knocking me into a pillar. My aura flashes and fades into nothing. If I get hit again it will be my last. I look up and see Qrow locked in combat. He is fast but Crowley blocks his every attack. Qrow lunges left and Crowley grabs his cape and throws him into a table next to me. His aura breaks as well. Crowley smiles as he walks over.

''any ideas?'' I ask as Qrow gets to his feet.

''yeah, you see that catwalk? With a little dust and some luck, we can crush him with it.'' Says Qrow as he holds up a vile of dust. ''you keep him busy for a second and keep him under it.''

''can do.'' I say as I raise my sword. I launch myself forward and use a glyph to push myself into the air. I land behind Crowley and before he can turn around I attack. Several of my blows would have killed him had his aura not protected him. He took the hits and grabbed my sword with his bare hands. He ripped the sword out of my hands and threw it to the ground. Before I could react, he grabbed one of my hands and lifted me into the air. He put his sword against my stomach but before he could finish me an explosion knocked me from his hands. I covered myself with a glyph as the catwalk came crashing down on top of me.

Qrow's point of view

''shit.'' I mumble as I dig through the ruins of what was the gang's building. The plan worked Crowley is buried and isn't going to move again, but so is Winter. I lift up a board and find her, she is still breathing thank god. I pull her out of the wreckage and for the second time I carry her in my arms. I lean her against a pillar that did not collapse. Well she will be fine, now I need to find someone with info. I turn around and look for any gang members still alive. I see one groaning against a table. I pick him up and slap him across the face waking him up.

''hey buddy, wake up.'' I say as he slowly realizes where he is.

''what the? You!" says the guy before he reaches to his side. He doesn't grip what he wants to because I already got rid of his weapon.

''don't worry pal I just have a couple questions.'' I say as I pull out my flask. ''where did you get the tech?"

''you really think I'm going to say shit?" shouts the thug

''buddy look around, your gang is gone.'' I say as I hold my hands out. ''tell me what I want to know and you walk away, or I kill you and look around and find what I need to know.'' The thug pauses and looks around before he sighs and decides to talk.

''we have always gotten our dust from the schnee's company.'' Says the thug. Hearing that Winter's family is suppling these guys alarms me but that wasn't the question.

''pal I don't care about the dust. Where are you getting the Atlas tech from?" I say as I take the cap off my flask.

''we don't deal directly with Atlas at all. We have always had business with the schnee's.'' starts the thug. ''just recently the schnee's put this high-level tech on the market, and well we have been buying it.''

"so, you're saying the schnee's have been selling Atlas prototypes behind atlas's back?" I ask

''yeah we have always gotten our supplies from the schnees.'' Explains the thug ''dust, guns, or mechs it has always been the schnees.''

''well thanks or the info.'' I say before I punch him across the face knocking him out. I stand and walk back over to Winter. She is still unconscious. I lightly tap her cheek and she slowly wakes up.

"Qrow?'' says Winter in a groggy voice. ''did you drop a building on me?"

''well it was just a catwalk.'' I say trying to defend myself.

''did it work?" asks Winter as I help her stand

''yeah and I got the info we needed but you aren't going to like it.'' I say as I rub the back of my neck. ''the Schnee dust company was supplying these guys.''

''well I figured that is where the dust was coming from.'' Says Winter sounding annoyed. ''what about the weapons?"

''well that's the thing the thug said the weapons were coming from your company as well.'' I say Winter turns to me with an angered expression.

''it is not my company!'' yells Winter ''my step-father is ruining my name for money not me! I left so I wouldn't be associated with them.''

''alright sorry.'' I say trying to mend the tension caused by my comment. ''I shouldn't have associated you with them.''

''yeah well what do we do now?" asked Winter

''well I think it is time we pay your family a visit.'' As I finish my sentence Winter frowns.

''I don't want to go there and fight them, and I don't want General Ironwood to lose his business with them. They are the number one supplier of dust.'' Says Winter as she thinks

''well we just go there and give it to them straight. We tell them that if the selling doesn't stop we will kill him.'' I say, when I say kill Winter scowled me. ''don't worry we won't actually kill them.''

''the money the army gives my father for dust is a large chunk of his income. Both parties can't afford to lose this deal. So my father will have to oblige.'' Says Winter ''the thing is we don't have another ship. How are we going to get to my father's company?"

''I can't get us a ship but I can get us a car.'' I say as I walk back outside. Winter follows me into the dark night. ''a town about fifty miles west of here. A guy owes me big, I could get a fast car off him.''

''and we take that car to the coast and then we can buy public transport from there.'' Finishes winter. After she finishes talking she lets out a big yawn.

''we can leave tomorrow for now I'm going home. Feel free to join me if you want.'' I say with a sly smile.

'' fine but we leave early tomorrow.'' Pouts Winter. She is reluctant but when we reach my place she lays down on a couch and falls right to sleep. I grab a blanket from my bed and lay it over her. She ain't half bad for a Schnee. She is under Ironwood's metal hand though. Her intentions are good and her heart is pure. If she wasn't so bitchy she would remind me of…damn thinking about her again. I pull out my flask and down it all in one swig. I can't let myself kill her like I did Rose. I won't, my semblance is my curse not Winter's. once we finish this mission I will never talk to her again…. for her sake. I kill the lights and walk into my own room. After shutting the door, I sit down on the edge of the bed and pull out my last picture of her. I don't try to stop the tears from flowing, I've hurt everyone on my old team in more ways than one. But I have to keep going, I have to keep fighting the good fight, for summer and for Ruby. I close my eyes and quickly pass out. With all the alcohol in my system I'm sure Winter will have fun waking me up tomorrow morning, oh well.

Winter's pov

I wake up and feel the presence of a blanket around me. I slowly rise and let out a big yawn. For a couch I didn't sleep half bad. I go to check my scroll but find it gone. Oh yeah it broke on the ship.  
"Damn it.'' I say as I stand up. Qrow's door to his room is shut. I knock on it for no answer.

"Qrow!" I shout as I bang on the door, I'm getting annoyed and slightly worried by his silence. ''wake up.'' I try the door and it opens. Not knowing what I am going to see I look up to find him passed out in his bed. I sigh and roll my eyes as I walk over to the bed. I turn on the lamp next to his bed and look at the table it is on. His flask is resting on top of a picture. I lift the picture up from under it and look at it. Hmm this must have been his team when he became a hunter. I notice the tear drops all over the picture. Before I can look any longer a hand snatches the picture from me.

''you know it is rude to just waltz in a room like this.'' Coughs Qrow ''you really should've knocked.''

''I will have you know that I did knock, several times.'' I say trying to defend myself ''you just did not answer.'' Qrow gets out of bed, he doesn't have a shirt on and I see some type of branding tattoo on his chest. He turns his back to me and what looks like whip marks cover it. He throws on his dress shirt and his trademark cape before walking into the main room. I follow him out, once in there he walks to his kitchen and fills another flask with what looks like a cheap bourbon. He slides the flask and the picture into his jacket pocket before turning to me.

''you ready to go?" he asks before he picks up a bag

''yes.'' I say as he grabs some water and food. He puts the supplies in the bag and motions for the door. We walk out into the street the sun beating down.

''well just fifty miles till we get a car.'' Says Qrow as he looks up at the sun. ''it is quite hot though.''

''don't let it bring you down, it will attract Grimm.'' I say with a chuckle. We walk in silence until we reach the edge of the town. As we walk along the path through the woods, both of us are on high alert. Grimm attacks are common in Vacuo so these woods are going to be full of them.

''be on alert Winter.'' Says Qrow as we walk down the path ''this is a bad place, bandits and Grimm love this area.''

''well I think we will be able to handle anything thrown our way.'' I say full of confidence. ''I mean you did say the Black Hood was the worst gang.''

''yeah well, a cocky opponent usually doesn't fare well around here.'' Says Qrow, he gives me another one of his sly smiles. I look away and hope I didn't blush.

''so Qrow have any family?" I ask as we walk.

''yeah, I got a twin sister Raven.'' Says Qrow before he sighs. ''although I don't think she considers us family anymore. And then there is my…my nieces. Good girls both of them. How about you ice queen what is the famous Schnee family like?"

''I am the oldest of three, and my real dad died a long time ago. My step father just married my mom for the name and power.'' I say with distain

''well how about the younger siblings?" asks Qrow ''they can't be that bad"

''well, my brother Whitley hates me and he is taking after his step father more and more. My little sister Weiss is one of the most important people in my life. She idolizes me and I think she wants to be just like me.''

''oh good another ice queen.'' Says Qrow, I glare at him and am greeted by another trademark smile. Before I can respond his smile disappears and is replaced with a face of worry.

''what is it?" I say before I turn around and see what he was worried about. Several Beowolfs and Griffins are running at us through the forest. I draw my sword and get in a defensive stance. Qrow shoots a couple of Beowolfs from a distance before they reach us. When they are close enough I lunge forward in my general stance and slash a Beowolf to pieces. I cut down two more before a Griffin tries to pounce on me. I roll backwards avoiding the attack before I kick myself off the ground with a glyph. I land on the Griffin's head and plunge my sword into it. It roars and falls to the ground taking me with it. I roll off it's corpse and come to a stop next to Qrow. He is panting but judging by the Grimm's fleeting numbers he was busy.

''you seem out of breath I can handle this if you want to sit down and rest.'' I say taunting him

''let's not forget who saved who yesterday. Was it twice?" said Qrow, the Grimm encircled us as we talked and we get back to back.

''when was the second?" I ask as a Beowolf lunges at me, I cut it down with ease.

''I pulled you out of all that rubble at the gang's hideout remember?" says Qrow as he slices a Griffin in half.

''you were the one who dropped the building on me!" I shout as I cut down the last Grimm. I turn to him angry at his comment and again he just smiles.

''all I remember is carrying you to safety twice.'' Says Qrow before he turns and continues down the road. I blush as I try to catch up to him. I try to come up with a response but my mind blanks. We walk for the rest of the day in considerable peace. After the sun sets we stop under a big tree in the middle of no where. Qrow lays out his sleeping bag and sets down a second for me.

''I can take the first watch Qrow.'' I say as he lays down on his sleeping bag.

''alright have fun with that.'' Says Qrow before taking a drink from his flask. He rolls on his side and leaves me alone with the night.

Qrow's point of view

''it was all your fault"

''Summer, Is that you?" I say as I realize where I am. I'm back in the cave where everything went south. Where Summer died. I walk through the darkness until I see Summer in the distance. I run to her tears in my eyes. ''I miss you! There isn't a day that goes by when I don't regret what I did.''

''Qrow you killed me and you are going to get her and your daughter killed too!" yelled Summer before she lunged at me.

"Summer!" I shout as I wake with a start. I sit up in my sleeping bag and look around. I expect to see Winter but she is no where to be found. "winter! You around here.'' I stand up and reach for Harbinger but it is not where I left it. "shit" I mumble before a rustling brings my attention to my left. A man steps out of the shadows but I can't recognize him in the darkness.

''who's there!" I shout as the man walks into view. I immediately recognize the markings on his shirt. He is part of the White Fang.

''My name is Adam and you are coming with me.'' Says the man. Before I can protest a blow from behind knocks me unconscious. I wake up with a splitting head ache and a lot of anger. I look around to find myself surrounded by White Fang and tied to a tree.

"what are you all looking at?" I say as the White Fang congregate around me. They all have malicious looks on their faces.

''they aren't looking at you Qrow.'' Says Winter, I turn my head and find her tied up next to me. ''Faunus don't really like the family name.'' a White Fang member with a missing hand pulls a blade out and puts it against Winter's throat.

''I lost my hand and my brother in one of your dust mines.'' Says the Faunus as he scratches the blade up Winter's cheek. ''only fair I get to kill you.'' Before he can do anymore someone grabs him and pulls him off of winter. I remember him from the previous night, his name is Adam

''everyone back to work!" yells Adam ''and if another one of you touches the Schnee I'll kill you myself.''

''why are you looking out for me?" asks Winter. Adam squats so he is at eye level

''I'm not, there is nothing I want to do more than slit your throat but I need you alive.'' Explains Adam ''you are my ticket up! I turn you in and my small splinter cell will become head of the White Fang. But I have no problem killing your friend here so please behave. Now if you will excuse me I have some other things to do.'' Adam walks off and leaves Winter and I stuck.

''I am so sorry Qrow.'' Starts Winter ''I was on watch and something struck me from behind!"

''don't worry about it sweetheart it's not me he is turning in.'' I say with a chuckle. ''do you have any clue where our weapons are?"

''yeah I saw someone carry them into that tent.'' Says Winter as she tilts her head to the left. ''but how are we going to get out?"

''Well I have a couple plans about that, you see that girl over there? The one staring at us." I say as I nod my head to the left. I'm referring to the Faunus dressed in black and white giving us a pitiful look.

''yeah what about her?" asks Winter

''she doesn't have the face of someone evil. If we talk I think she will free us.'' I say as I look at the girl. She sees me look and looks down to avoid eye contact. After a second she slowly walks over to us.

''I…. I'm sorry that we had to be so forceful in capturing you.'' Says the girl, her cat ears droop as she speaks. ''it is never my intention to hurt anyone.''

''so, you were the one who struck me down. Your stealth is impressive.'' Says Winter

''listen kid, you could repay us by letting us go.'' I say with a smile

''I…. I can't do that.'' Says the girl, she takes a step away from us. Hmm so she is very timid. ''Adam needs you so I won't let you go.''

''so, you always listen to Adam?" I ask, she visibly gets upset when I ask this.

''He is my leader so I have to listen to him.'' Says the girl

''no…. there is more than that.'' I say as I look her in the eye ''you are scared of him.''

''that's…..that's not true.'' Says the girl, but her voice quivers. ''he is….. he has just changed.''

''changed for the worse?" asks Winter

''yes, he has gotten so much more violent and he….'' The girl drains off her ears drooping even more

''what does he do?" asks Winter, hmm she is good at this.

''if I don't listen he…. He hurts me.'' Says the girl

''well let us out and we will deal with Adam.'' I say in a demanding voice ''you can come with us till we reach this town. I have a friend who can get you wherever you need to go from there.''

The girl pauses and thinks long and hard about my offer. She starts to unsheathe her weapon before Adam exits a tent and sees her.

''Blake what are you doing?" asks Adam as he walks over. Blake puts her weapon away and turns to him

''i…. I was just going to give this Schnee a piece of my mind!" shouts Blake. Adam grabs her wrists and holds them to her chest.

''don't hurt anyone yet.'' Says Adam, Blake's look of fear makes me hurt for her ''we need her alive and well''

''okay… sorry.'' Says Blake, Adam lets go and turns away, he motions for her to follow and she does. She turns and gives us a sad look as she leaves.

''damn, that was going to work too.'' Says Winter

''wow such a distinguished lady with a nasty mouth.'' I say with a chuckle

''Not now Qrow that was our one shot!" says Winter as she hangs her head low.

''nah we have one other option.'' I say with a frown ''this option just sucks.''

''what is your plan?" asks winter

''just watch and act worried.'' I say with a wink. ''hey dog boy!'' a Faunus with big dog ears turns around and growls at me. He walks over and punches his fists together.

''what?" says the Faunus in an angry voice

''just a quick question, do you eat your puke like a dog or is that a myth.'' I say with a smirk. The Faunus punches me hard across the face.

''Qrow!" yells Winter before the Faunus hits me again.

''got anything else funny to say?" asks the Faunus

''yeah, do you have a happy spot? I would love to scratch it for you." I say before I spit blood on his shoes. My reward for my comment is a kick in the gut. And another two punches across the face. Another white fang member walks over and tries to stop the Faunus from attacking me.

''Come on Sean, he isn't worth it.'' Says the Faunus. I see two small antlers on the other Faunus's head.

''hey pal, did you lose your first set of antlers or are they just always tiny?" I ask as he tries to calm his friend. He turns to me and takes a knee next to me. He pulls out a knife and waves it in my face.

''what did you say?" asks the Faunus

''nothing, just your antlers are tiny like a baby fawns.'' I say with another smirk. With that he plunges the knife into my leg. I let out a quiet yell and my vision blurs. This should be enough to get her attention. There is no way she still has a grudge.

''Please stop! Qrow engage your aura!" yelled Winter with tears in her eyes. Huh she must really care about me. I look up at her and give her a wink before the Faunus rips the knife out. As he puts it against my throat an explosion rocks the small clearing. The Faunus is knocked forward and I headbutt him hard enough to knock him out.

''Qrow, what was that explosion?" asks Winter tears still on her face. I should have given her more warning before putting her through that, oh well.

''that is my twin sister.'' I say as a white fang member flies through the air and hits the tree we are under. my sister walks into view wielding her multi-blade katana. She has her mask on making her look quite intimidating. She walks up to us in silence killing any white fang members who try to stop her. She carries both of our weapons and drops them by the tree before She cuts the rope and takes her mask off.

''are you alright?" asks Raven as she helps me up. I wince as weight is put on my hurt leg.

''yeah just in a bit of a bind, I knew you would come if I let them beat on me for a bit.'' I say as winter stands, Raven glares at me but says nothing.

''so you are Raven, it is nice to meet you I am Winter Schnee.'' Says Winter as she holds out her hand. Raven looks at it with disgust before she puts her mask back on.

''don't waste my time Qrow, the boy who cried wolf died in the end.'' Said Raven before she formed a portal in front of herself and walked through it. When the portal disappeared, we were left staring at Adam and Blake their weapons drawn.

''we don't have to fight!'' yells Blake as the two walk closer

''yes, we do!" growls Adam, before he lunges forward. I block his attack and our swords clash. He tries to overwhelm me with fast attacks but I am faster. Even injured this guy isn't close to my level. I parry one of his attacks and land a clean hit against his chest. His Aura takes the hit but he is pushed into a tree. I turn and see Blake and Winter locked in combat. Winter has this fight handled but she is trying not to hurt Blake.

''Blake, you can still come with us!" shouts Winter as they clash. Winter lands a hit that knocks Blake's weapon out of her hand. Blake tries to turn away and Winter grabs her arms making her face her.

''no, I can't!" shouts Blake as tears run down her eyes. ''I have done horrible things in the name of equality and nothing has changed. I can't leave the White Fang!"

''kiddo you don't have to stay with them. You have good in you but this group won't bring that out.'' I say as I limp over. ''the Faunus are treated poorly all-around Remnant but violence won't help your cause. You need to leave the White Fang.''

''I…. I can't.'' sniffles Blake ''I'm sorry.'' She doesn't say another word and Winter puts her hand on Blake's shoulder only to find it to be a shadow. Winter looks around for Blake and curses.

''she is being lead down the wrong path!" says Winter as she helps me over to a tree. I lean against it and pull out my flask and take a long swig from it.

''don't worry about it, she will see that one day.'' I say as I look around at what is left of the White Fang's hideout. ''she will see the White Fang's brutality and she will make the right choice.''

''I hope so.'' Says Winter as she looks at me. ''you scared me ya know.''

''yeah sorry about that.'' I say as I rub my bruised jaw. ''needed it to look real.''

''it was real, you were stabbed.'' Says Winter as she looks at my wound. ''here let me get you something for that.'' She wraps the stab in a cloth to slow the bleeding, my aura should heal the rest. Winter walks and I limp a small distance before the sun goes down. We both sit down against the same tree, Winter tries to stay awake but quickly falls asleep. She moves until her head is resting against my shoulder. A smile reaches my face as I look into the blackness of the night.

Winter's pov

I slowly open my eyes and smile as I realize where I am. I look up and see that my head is resting on Qrow's shoulder. I quickly sit up causing Qrow to wake as well.

''good morning Qrow.'' I say as I don't look at him, my face red.

''morning ice queen.'' Says Qrow as he gets to his feet. He unpacks a granola bar and hands it to me.

''why didn't you wake me for a turn at watch?" I ask as I take a bite of the granola bar

''well you looked so happy sleeping on my shoulder.'' Says Qrow with a smirk ''I couldn't bring myself to wake you.''

''oh.'' I say before I look away. Qrow laughs at my awkwardness. I don't understand it, I am usually so dignified, but Qrow is a different story.

''alright if we get walking now we can make it by sundown.'' Says Qrow before he starts limping down the road. His aura did lots in fixing his wound but it is not fully healed yet. I quickly catch up to him and walk at his pace.

''Qrow let me carry the bag, your leg is still hurt.'' I say as we walk, he unslings the bag from his shoulder and hands it to me.

''thanks.'' Says Qrow as I put it on, he keeps up this invincible façade but he really is hurting.

''I should be thanking you. You helped so much with this investigation and you got us out of the White Fang's clutches.'' I say as we walk

''yeah well it has been loads of fun, I enjoy a good conflict.'' Says Qrow with a chuckle, we walk the rest of the day with little talk. I cut down any Grimm that come at us because Qrow's leg is still messed up. As the sun is setting the town comes into view.

''there it is Qrow.'' I exclaim as I point, I realize how childish I sound and quickly bring my arm down. ''we are nearing our destination.''

''yep the town of Stathford.'' Says Qrow as he looks at me ''I have a lot of mixed feelings with this place.''

''what caused mixed relationships?" I ask with a chuckle ''let me guess, women.''

''come on you need to give me more credit.'' Says Qrow with a frown.

'' so your telling me not a single women wants you dead in Stathford.'' I say through a smile, he doesn't answer but his face says yes. We reach the town after about another thirty minutes. Night has fallen but this town seems much nicer than Vacuo. The town has no walls and is surrounded by forest.

''Qrow how does this place survive?" I ask as I look around ''how have Grimm not torn this place to pieces?"

''because this place has very little negative emotions.'' Explains Qrow ''basically everyone is really happy.''

''well then, we will fit right in.'' I say with a smile. We walk through the town until Qrow stops in front of a large house with a big factory next to it. Qrow knocks on the door and after a bit a Faunus opens the door. He has a mechanical apron on and a welding mask. He looks normal besides the boar tusks on his face.

''Qrow!'' says the Faunus as he gives Qrow a big hug.

''hey Cyrus, been a long time.'' Say Qrow as he tries to escape he thug. ''come on my leg is messed up.''

''oh m gosh sorry.'' Says Cyrus as he lets go. ''who is this?"

''this is Winter, she is a work associate of mine.'' Says Qrow as we walk into Cyrus's house.

''you and your work associates.'' Says Cyrus with a wink ''what happened to your last associate?"

''she….she died.'' Says Qrow, the pain in his voice was so intense. It was the first time he sounded like that.

''oh, damn.'' Says Cyrus realizing he hit a hard spot ''well what are you doing in Stathford?"

''we are here on business.'' Explains Qrow. ''we need to get to atlas and we need transportation to the coast.''

''oh, I guess it is time for me to pay up then.'' Says Cyrus with a frown. ''how fast do you need the vehicle to be?"

As fast as you can make it, a lot of bad people are getting strong weapons.'' Explains Qrow

''alright it will be ready in the morning, yall get some rest now.'' Says Cyrus as he leads us to a guest room. He walks to the door and turns to Qrow. ''I'm really sorry about Summer Qrow, she was a good woman.'' With that he walks out and leaves Qrow and I in the guest room. Who is Summer? I want to ask Qrow but I know it is an emotional area for him.

''you can have the bed.'' Says Qrow as he sits down in an arm chair. He pulls out his flask and drinks as he sits there.

''nonsense Qrow, you are injured and have to be tired.'' I say as I lift him out of the chair and lay him on the bed. ''take it, or it will be empty tonight.''

''alright fine.'' Said Qrow as he set his flask on the nightstand. He kicks his shoes off and takes off his overcoat. Before laying his head down on the bed.

''so, what is your plan ice queen?" asks Qrow as I sit down in the chair.

''well I'm going to sleep here.'' I say as I sit.

''not where you're sleeping. What is your plan over all.'' Says Qrow ''you don't just want to be a special operative, right?"

''I…. no I don't want to be a Special Op forever.'' I say as I think. I want to be a general like Ironwood. ''I want to rise the ranks in the Atlas military until I reach the rank of General.''

''huh just like James.'' Says Qrow ''but do you really want to do that?''

''I…. yes I do want to be a general.'' I say but I don't really mean it.

''you hesitated, you know you don't just want to be a general.'' Says Qrow, his statement angers me and I stand up.

''you don't know what I want!" I shout ''there is nothing more I want than to be a great general like Ironwood.''

''well you do you, but the Winter I know isn't going to be able to handle the boredom of being a general.'' Explains Qrow. ''have you ever asked James what his job is like?"

''no, I have never asked him.'' I say with a sigh ''he is my commanding officer I can't just ask him things like that.''

''well let's just say, there is a lot more meetings and a lot less action.'' Says Qrow, ''being a general will leave you bored.''

''yes but it will do more than anything you do!" I say as I finish talking Qrow frowns. I regret saying it but I lost my temper. ''sorry, I didn't mean that.''

''sweetheart, you have no idea what I do.'' Says Qrow ''there are evils out there that you don't even know about.''

''sometimes you are…'' I start, holding my fist up before I sigh and sit down at the foot of the bed. ''you are right you know. I love action, but fighting can only get one so far. Qrow can I ask you a question?"

''yeah shoot.'' Says Qrow as he takes a drink from his flask

''why do you drink? What happened to you?" I ask as I lay down next to him.

''i…. I drink because of the things I brought on others.'' Says Qrow as he looks down at his flask. ''I graduated at Beacon with my twin sister and two others.'' Qrow pulls out the picture I had seen the day before and points at the woman in white. ''that is Summer Rose she was the closest to me back in the day. We were known as team STRQ, it was me, Tai Yang, Raven, and Summer. Over time I fell in love with Summer and after the academy I abandoned Raven to be with her.''

''what do you mean you abandoned Raven?" I ask

''well Raven are I are part of a gang, the Branwen gang to be exact.'' Says Qrow with a chuckle. ''we went to Beacon to learn how to kill huntsmen, but Summer changed my heart, and I killed her.''

''how did it happen?" I ask turning onto my side so I am facing him.

''my semblance, my semblance killed her.'' Explains Qrow ''have you noticed that you have been unlucky ever since you were near me?"

''now that you mention it, I guess.'' I say thinking back to my unlucky situations ''what does that have to do with anything?"

''well sweetheart, that is my semblance.'' Says Qrow with a sad smile ''bad luck to everyone myself included. It really helps out in fights but I can't control it.''

''so, what happened to Summer?" I ask again

''after a couple years we settled down in Vacuo and we were there for anyone who needed us.'' Starts Qrow ''and on one such occasion we were called to defend against Grimm. From the start of the fight we knew we were in trouble the only thing that kept me alive was her. She was a great fighter but after a lot of dead Grimm both our auras were depleted. Summer attacked a Grimm and I watched as she tripped. She tripped into the Grimm's attack taking it head on, her aura gone it did a number on her. In a rage I killed the last of the Grimm, but when I got to Summer she was gone. My bad luck cost her her life. Now I ostracize my self from my loved ones to keep them safe.''

''wow, that is awful.'' I say as I see a single tear runs down Qrow's cheek. ''I'm so sorry that happened.''

''yeah well what can ya do?' says Qrow as he rolls over and flips the lamp off. ''no more questions alright?"

''okay, goodnight Qrow.'' I say before rolling over. As I turn I realize I am laying in bed with him. I feel myself blush but I don't get up to leave. He didn't have a problem with it so why move? I close my eyes and my mind can't help but think about Qrow. I fall asleep with him on my mind.

Qrow's pov

"well don't you two look comfy.'' Says a voice that wakes me from my sleep I sit up and see Winter laying next to me. I really shouldn't have told her about myself but I can't go back.

''Cyrus what do you want?" I ask as Winter wakes up. She turns and looks up at me, she gives me a pleasant smile before she realizes where she is. With a red face she quickly gets out of the bed.

''well Qrow I just wanted to say your vehicle is ready.'' Says Cyrus as I get out of bed. ''I hope you don't mind a chopper.''

''a motor cycle!" yells Winter ''Qrow I was promised a car!"

''well you see miss I kind of sold my last car a week ago.'' Says Cyrus as he rubs his neck ''and I really just do toon ups so I rarely get full vehicles.''

''don't worry Cyrus a chopper is fine.'' I say as I throw on my shirt and cape. Winter puts on her atlas coat, she is back in her white military attire. We walk out of the room and into the garage. A red chopper is waiting for us when we get there.

''ever drove a motor cycle?" asks Cyrus as he tosses me the keys

''yeah, a long time ago.'' I say with a sigh, I grab the bag I packed and walk over to the chopper. My leg has healed enough to walk normally but it is still a little sore. I turn to Winter and her face is white as a ghost's. "what's wrong special operative Winter are you afraid of bikes?"

''I had a very traumatic experience on one as a child.'' Says winter trying to defend herself.

''let me guess, you crashed into a tree and broke your leg?" I say with a smirk

''I will have you know I crashed into a bench and I broke my arm not leg!" snaps Winter

''well sweetheart, I will do the driving.'' I say with a wink ''and don't worry I will try not to crash.''

''well I guess you two are off then.'' Says Cyrus with a frown. ''it was damn good to see you Qrow.''

''yeah on my way back from Atlas I will swing by here again.'' I say, I look at Winter and see her frown as I talk ''we can grab a drink and catch up.''

''well till then!" says Cyrus as he opens the garage door. ''you stay safe.'' I hand Winter the pack and hop on the chopper, she reluctantly follows suit. I rev the engine and she squeezes her arms around me, this should be fun. I take off and wave at Cyrus as we drive past.

''you don't have to go so fast!" shouts winter, as she speaks I speed up causing her to hug me tighter. The wind whips my hair back giving it my classic look. I turn my head and give Winter a devilish grin. She glares at me as best she can through her fear.

''if I go faster we get to Atlas sooner!" I shout as we zoom down the road. A few Grimm see us and try to give chase but I quickly leave them behind.

''yeah but we might die as well!" shouts winter ''how far is the coast to Atlas anyway?"

''about three hundred more miles!" I shout ''just enough for the tank to make it.'' Winters face turns even more white as she hears how far we have to go. ''don't worry the time will go by quick!" I say trying to reassure her. ''just think of sticking it to your step-father and going back to Atlas!" she hits my shoulder as I talk and I laugh as she does.

''let's not forget who cried last night!" shouts winter

''well where did you sleep again?" I say as I turn to face her. She blushes and looks away.

''it was cold!" says winter ''and you needed comforting!"

''Ice Queen, I never need comforting.'' I say as I pull out my flask. ''that is why I have this!" I uncap the lid and pretend to drink some.

''wait you are drinking and driving!" shouts Winter ''are you trying to get us killed!"

''relax Queenie I didn't actually drink any, not with this precious cargo.'' I say as I put the flask up.

''Qrow can we get serious for a second?" asks Winter her voice more direct ''why don't you stay in Atlas? You could be a Special Operative like me, we could run missions together.'' I let out a long sigh as she speaks.

''Winter I can't be around lots of people.'' I say as I lower my head. ''I'm a bad luck charm remember?"

''yes but…. Just give it some thought.'' Says Winter before we come across a Y in the road. I come to a stop and look at the sign in front of us. One reads Aquarin and one reads Ashborne, the name Ashborne is marked out with a black X.

''well which way?" asks Winter

''Ashborne is the direct route to the coast.'' I start ''but looks like Grimm wiped them off the map.''

''nonsense we need to get to Atlas as quick as possible.'' Says Winter as she points down the road to Ashborne. ''and besides what are a few Grimm going to do to us?"

''well alright then.'' I say as I rev the engine and turn down the road towards Ashborne. After about an hour we come across the destroyed town. All the buildings are in shambles and skeletons litter the floor. I slow as we enter the abandoned place and we drive through in silence. We drive until a giant hole in the ground stops us.

''wow what did that?" asks Winter as we get off the bike. We walk up to the edge of the hole and look down into the darkness.

''I don't know but that goes down far.'' I say as I kick a rock into the hole. We wait and listen for it hitting the ground but it never makes a sound. ''well let's get out of here.'' I say as we walk away from the hole. Before we can get on the chopper the ground starts to rumble.

''Qrow what is that?" asks Winter as the whole town shakes. Before I can answer a giant worm-like Grimm launches itself out of the hole. It roars and snakes towards us at lightning speeds. I push Winter as hard as I can out of the way of the worm and turn myself into a crow before it hits me. I land on the right of it and I turn back into myself. I draw Harbinger and jump onto the back of the Grimm. I cut down into the Grimm but it is so big it probably didn't feel it. It snakes through the whole town with me on its back. Winter jumps onto it as well and we run towards its head.

''this thing is huge!" shouts winter as we run.

''I know! I have never seen a Grimm this large.'' I shout back ''any ideas?"

''I don't know if we can kill it but we take out its eyes and it won't survive long.'' Shouts Winter as we near its head. We stop on its head and look at each other, Winter gives me a smile and jumps into the path of the Grimm. I follow suit aiming my sword so it will strike the Grimm's eye. I hit my mark and Winter hits hers and we land on each side of the creature. It howls in pain and turns taking out several buildings as it does. It slithers towards the hole it came from leaving Winter and I standing in the street.

''well I guess that takes care of that.'' I say as the Grimm disappears. ''now all we need to do is reach the coast.''

''yeah just the worm kind of ran over the chopper.'' Says Winter as she points behind me. I turn around and find the cycle completely smashed to bits. Everything on it is destroyed as well all our supplies gone.

''damn, well It isn't far.'' I say as I shrug my shoulders. ''if we walk fast we should make it by sundown.'' We walk in silence for a while both of us on guard for any Grimm. As we leave the forest behind it is replaced by sprawling hills with a few trees here and there. As we near the coast I smell the salt of the ocean. As night is falling we climb over a hill and find the small sea-town of Astridge.

''well ice queen, we finally made it.'' I say as we walk into the town. At this hour not many people are out and about.

''we need to find the closest shipyard.'' Says Winter in a demanding voice. ''no more delays! We need to get back to Atlas!"

''Woah slow down.'' I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. With my other hand I point at all the closed shops and vacant streets. ''look around Queenie, we aren't going to get anywhere tonight. Let's just head to an inn and get a room.''

''huh, fine!" huffs Winter as she crosses her arms. A cold breeze rolls through and Winter shivers as it does.

''chilly? I thought you Atlas people were used to the cold?" I say as we walk into the closest inn.

''the region of Atlas has heating all throughout its kingdom,'' says Winter with pride. ''so….no I am not used to the cold.'' I buy a room and we drop off what little supplies we have. I walk to the room's exit and Winter grabs my arm before I can leave.

''where in Remnant could you be going? Asks Winter as I turn around

''well I am going to go get a drink, if you want to come you can.'' I say as I turn back around and open the door. Winter follows me back down to the bar and we sit down. The bar tender walks over and asks us for our drinks.

''got any vodka?" I ask as the bar tender cleans a glass. He nods at me and moves on to Winter.

''I will have a double martini with a shot of lemon and just a dash of white wine to go with it.'' Says Winter in a classy voice. The bartender giggles as she speaks but nods and gets busy with making our drinks.

''you know martinis are expensive, right?" I ask as the bartender hands us our drinks. He starts to walk off but I grab the bottle of vodka from his hand. He just shrugs and leaves.

''well If I am going to drink it is going to be good.'' Says Winter as she watches me down a shot of vodka. The look of disgust on her face makes me smile.

''What?" I say as I pour another glass. ''you don't like vodka?"

''not just vodka!" says Winter ''I like a good mix of things but pure vodka alone is awful!"

''wow, sweetheart you just don't have good taste.'' I say as I down another glass. Winter blushes and finishes her drink before she grabs the bottle and fills her cup with vodka. She downs it and her face tells me she had a hard time doing so, but never the less she pours herself another.

''better than I remember, still to strong though.'' Says Winter as she sips from her second glass. ''so, did you give what I said any thought? Will you stay and work in Atlas?"

''listen, Winter.'' I start before I down another. ''Atlas and I have a rough history and I can't really be around people.''

''you wouldn't have to be around anyone but me.'' Starts Winter as she turns her body towards me ''and being a Special Operative, you would leave Atlas all the time.'' I look down at my empty glass and pour another. I wonder what it would be like working with Atlas and Winter, but I have another job. Working with Ozpin is more important then what Winter or I want. I turn and look Winter in the eyes, she gives me a weak smile.

''let me think about it some more.'' I say before I down another glass. I just can't bring myself to tell her I can't work with her.

''well alright then.'' Says Winter as she puts her arm over my shoulder. She downs another and points at my face. ''you keep thinking about it.''

''I think you have had enough.'' I say as I grab the bottle from her. It is nearly empty. ''come on let's go.'' I pay for the drinks and practically carry Winter back to the room. I guess she isn't much of a drinker. She takes off her jacket and shoes and lays down in the bed. I sigh and go into the bathroom. After a quick shower I walk back out to find her sitting on the bed waiting for me, her arms are crossed and she is frowning.

''what's wrong?" I ask as I lay down on the couch.

''nothing, I just wish you were here not over there.'' says Winter as she pats the bed. I chuckle and walk over. I lay down in the bed and pull the sheets over my body.

''let it be on record that you asked for this.'' I say as she climbs into bed as well. I turn to face her and she gives me a pleasant smile. Before I can do anything, she leans forward and kisses me. It is a sloppy kiss because of how drunk she is but a kiss non-the less. I pull back and she just chuckles before turning onto her side.

''sleep tight Qrow, tomorrow is going to be a big day.'' says Winter as I turn onto my side.

''yeah.'' I mumble before I close my eyes, if she remembers any of this tomorrow is going to be a rough day.

Winter's pov

I wake up with a splitting headache, what on earth did I drink last night? I sit up and find Qrow laying next to me, oh no what did I do? Let's see I remember us checking in and then heading to the bar. I asked him about joining Atlas but after that it is all fuzzy, shit I hope I didn't do anything rash. I look to my left and check the clock. It is already noon! I smack Qrow to wake him up and I jump out of bed myself. I put my Atlas coat on and Qrow slowly gets out of bed.

''come on Qrow we need to go!" I say as I help him stand. ''it is already noon!"

''shit, umm do you not feel terrible?" asks Qrow as he puts on a shirt.

''of course I feel awful, but I'm not sure why.'' I say as I try to think back to last night. ''what did I drink?"

''a lot of vodka.'' Says Qrow as he throws his cape on.

''oh well, I didn't do anything to out of character, did I?" I ask as Qrow grabs his longsword.

''nah nothing to bad.'' Says Qrow ''now shall we get a ship?" we head into town and Qrow leads me towards the coast.

''so, where do we secure a ship?" I ask as we near the harbor. Qrow points to my left and I see a cargo ship taking off from a helipad.

''probably from over there.'' says Qrow, we walk to the airfield and it is full of several different civilian and cargo ships.

''I'm sure one of these is going to Atlas.'' I say as we walk towards a ship. The pilot is checking the cargo and turns to face us after we walk up.

''howdy, yall looking for a ride?" asks the pilot.

''yeah, we need a ride into Atlas. You heading that way?'' asks Qrow, he pulls out some lien, I check my own pockets and find them empty I guess Qrow does have some uses.

''well your money is welcome on this ship, but she ain't heading to Atlas.'' Explains the pilot ''nah I'm heading towards Vale.

''oh well do you know anyone heading to Atlas?" I ask as the pilot starts to turn around.

''yeah my pal Lizeth is heading that way, but she doesn't really do well with Atlas officials like yourself.'' Says the pilot as he points at my uniform.

''could you just point us to her ship?" asks Qrow, the pilot points at a dusty old freighter that is filled with dust crystals. We walk over and stand in front of the open hanger door. Qrow starts to step onto the ship before he is cut off.

''don't you dare ssssset your foot on my ship!" shouts someone from behind us. I turn around and find a very angry woman staring right at me. She blinks and her eyelids close Vertically unlike ours.

''sorry we are just looking for a trip to Atlas, and we heard you are heading that way.'' Explains Qrow.

''yeah I am, but your not coming with me!" shouts Lizeth. ''I'm not going anywhere with the likesss of you.'' She points at me and gives me a nasty glare.

''listen we have a good amount of lien, all you need to do is get us into Atlas.'' I explain trying to keep my calm.

''abssssolutely not! I already have to work for you bassstardsss, there is no way I'm going to give any of you a ride!" says Lizeth, every time she sounds out an S a snake-like tongue comes out of her mouth. Qrow pulls out the Lien and hands it to her. she looks at the large some of money and her eyes light up.

''will this be enough, we really need to get into Atlas.'' Explains Qrow

''well…. This is a lot of cassssh, just stay in the cargo hold and don't talk to me.'' Says Lizeth as she glares at me. I open my mouth to call her out but Qrow grabs my wrist.

''thanks, we won't be a burden.'' Says Qrow before Lizeth turns and walks away. We walk into the hanger and sit down among the boxes of dust crystals.

''these Faunus constantly relating me with my name!'' I say as I cross my arms ''I have half a mind to…

''she didn't hate you because of your name, she hates you because she hates all things Atlas.'' Explains Qrow, I glare at him for cutting me off but I let him continue ''the Faunus have had a rough history with Atlas and your family, so maybe don't mention your last name.''

''well they don't have to always be so rude about it!" I say as the plane lifts into the air.

''Winter do you know what your father did and does to the Faunus?" asks Qrow

''of course I do…. i mean I know enough!" I say trying to defend myself

''Winter you remember Cyrus?" asks Qrow as he pulls out his flask.

''yes, he is the Faunus who owed you a favor.'' I say recalling back a couple days.

''the reason he owed me was for something I did for him, I got him out of Atlas.'' Starts Qrow ''he worked in the mines like anyone else but Atlas did some fishy things behind closed doors. Lets just say Cyrus didn't read all the fine print and he was placed in a contract that had him mining for thirty years. His job at Atlas had turned into a prison and I had to sneak him out of it. While he was working he saw very horrific stuff. The Faunus have good reason to hate the Schnee dust Company and Atlas.''

''but I'm not apart of that.'' I say with a sigh, I look down at the ground and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. ''I know what my father does is wrong and I know Atlas is not the perfect place, that is why I am trying to change it. I never gave you a clear reason why I want to be a general, I want to have the power Ironwood has so I can make a difference in Atlas. I could stop all the illegal things my father does and lead an army.'' I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up. Qrow gives me a smile and hands me his flask. I take a sip and hand it back to him.

''well a toast to the future General Schnee!" says Qrow before he drinks, I giggle and he gives me another sly smile. I slide closer and Qrow puts his arm around my shoulder.

''I did not say you could do that.'' I say in a stern voice. Qrow just laughs at my attempt.

''well ice queen you going to stop me?" asks Qrow, in response I grab his flask and take another sip.

''just because I didn't say you could doesn't mean I don't want you to.'' I say as I look up into his red eyes. The mysterious red hides pain and beauty inside them. His hair is perfectly tattered, just like him. He looks down at me, and with one last sly smile he leans in for a kiss. I immediately respond, I knew I wanted him but I never knew how badly. His lips are soft and he doesn't force anything, I feel my hands wrap around his back and he swings me onto his lap in one quick motion. Our faces part and he smiles at me again.

''you sure you want this Ice Queen? To much heat and you might melt.'' Says Qrow with a chuckle. I shut him up by pulling him into another kiss, this time holding nothing back. his tongue finds mine and he tastes like scotch and pain. His hands wander up my shoulders and I let him take my coat off. I pull at his shirt and he takes it off as well. His abs and muscles almost call to me. I run my hand up one of his scars and look him in the eyes.

''nasty Grimm got the jump on me, hit me before my aura was up.'' Says Qrow as he unbuttons my shirt. I slide it off and it falls to the floor with a thud. Qrow pulls me in for another kiss and a soft moan leaves my throat. Before we can get any further Qrow pulls back and turns his head to the side.

''What's wrong?" I ask as Qrow lifts me off his lap. He stands and grabs his shirt.

''I'm sorry….. I can't do this.'' Says Qrow as he pulls his shirt back on. My heart breaks as he says this and I quickly button my shirt back up.

''of course not.'' I say with a sniffle. ''I shouldn't have lead you on like I did.''

''no Winter you didn't do anything wrong.'' Says Qrow as he grabs my shoulder. I shake him off and walk towards the exit of the cargo hold.

''I'm going to go get some sleep, you might want to as well.'' I say wiping tears from my eyes. ''we will be arriving at Atlas late tonight.'' Qrow tries to talk to me but I walk through the door and shut it behind me. I walk into another room and lock myself in it. I let the tears flow from my eyes. What did I do wrong? I shouldn't have come on so strong, now I've ruined it. I lay my down on my knees and cry.

Qrow's Pov

"Damn it.'' I say as I kick over a crate of supplies. How could I be so stupid? I went into this mission promising myself I wouldn't get attached, and here I am attached. This was for the best though, breaking her heart is the only way to keep her safe from me. I open the door and look left and right for Winter. I don't see her in either directions. I walk down the hallway and knock on any doors I pass. I hear quiet sobs when I reach the last door in the hallway. I go to knock but hesitate. I sigh and knock on the door.

''Winter?" I ask as she quiets down ''come on Winter open the door.'' The door slides open and Winter glares at me.

''what is it Qrow?" she asks in an agitated voice, I guess she has gotten over sad and moved on to being mad.

''nothing I just wanted to make sure you're alright.'' I say as I lean against the door.

''I'm fine! I just need some alone time.'' Says Winter, the anger and sadness in her eyes hurts. It reminds me of the look Tai gave me all those years ago.

''I'm sorry Winter…..I

''just stop.'' Says Winter as she turns her back to me. ''just leave me alone.'' I step back and the door shuts in front of me. I sigh and walk towards the front of the ship. I give the cockpit door a knock and Lizeth opens the door.

''what do you want?" asks Lizeth as she sit back down in the pilot seat.

''just a couple questions, how much farther do we have?" I ask as I pull out my flask.

''about another hour and a half. The coasssst of Atlasss isssn't that far away and we aren't going inland to far.'' Says Lizeth

''what supplies are you transporting?"

''what type do you think? Dussst, everyone is transssporting Dussst to Atlas!" explains Lizeth

''is this dust going to the Schnee company?" I ask after taking a drink

''yeah of courssse, we will be landing at one of their many warehousssessss and that is where we part waysss.'' Says Lizeth, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

''yeah yeah, you have your lien, just get us there.'' I say as I turn around and walk back to the cargo hold. I sit down on some crates and lose myself in thought. After a couple minutes a screw comes loose next to me and falls to the floor.

''hope that wasn't important.'' I say with a chuckle before the ship gets hit with turbulence. The hull of the ship begins to shudder and the hanger door strains at the resistance. Another screw from the hanger comes loose and I watch it fall to the floor. I stand as the hanger door falls open. The wind sucks me towards the door and I have just enough time to stab Harbinger into the metal floor. Boxes fly over my head and out the cargo hold. I look up and see Winter standing in the doorway yelling my name. I can't hear her over the loud noise. I smile up at her and she reaches out with her hand. I shake my head telling her to stay put. She continues to try and get to me. I smile up at her and our eyes meet. I mouth the words "I'll be fine" and I let go of Harbinger. The wind flings me back away from the freighter, I watch as it flies away. I look down and find snowy hills coming towards me. The wind chill alone is enough to make me uncomfortable, but knowing I'm back in Atlas makes my skin crawl. I turn into a crow and start to flap my wings after the ship. I know Winter is going to be worried sick about me but maybe me not dying here will cheer her up.

Winter's pov

''Qrow!" is all I can shout as he lets go of his weapon and flies out of the ship. I watch him disappear against the white landscape and tears run down my eyes. Did Qrow just die? I shut the door to the cargo hold and run towards the cockpit. I fling the door open and Lizeth gives me a nasty look.

''the fuck do you want?" she says with anger in her voice

''the cargo door broke!" I shout as I wipe my tears away. ''my associate was in there and he was swept out! We need to turn around and go back for him!"

''no way!'' says Lizeth as she turns around in her chair ''thisss isss not Atlasss territory, there are thousssandsss of Grimm out here.''

''but we need to rescue him!" I say basically pleading

''look, you both look and act like huntersss.'' Says Lizeth ''I'm sssure your pal isss fine. I told him where we would be landing ssso he ssshould try to meet usss there.'' I think on this, could Qrow really survive here in Atlas wildlands?

''will nothing change your mind?" I ask

''nothing you have.'' Says Lizeth before she goes back to piloting ''we aren't that far out anyway.''

I turn and leave the cockpit, I go back to the room I had been in when the ship malfunctioned. I sit down and this time I let everything out. I cry over Qrow, Atlas, my father, over everything. After about forty-five minutes I feel the ship decelerating. I stand up and wipe my eyes as the ship lands. I open the door and find Lizeth waiting for me.

''come on, this is the Schnee warehouse.'' Says Lizeth as she walks to the hanger. She opens the door and lets out a long sigh. ''it doesn't really matter cause all my cargo was lost.''

''I'm sorry about that.'' I say as I walk over to Qrow's longsword. It is still stabbed into the floor of the ship. With a yank I pull the sword out. It is lighter than I thought it would be, I hold it to my side and step out of the ship's hanger. The wind chill hits me immediately and I shiver, home sweet home. The warehouse is nearly empty of guards. The few guards salute me as I walk past them and I slowly climb into the large Schnee warehouse. I stop outside the entrance and look at the family logo on the side of the wall. I walk inside and sit down against an old box of dust. The day is coming to a close and with nothing to do but wait I slowly close my eyes, the only thing on my mind being Qrow.

Qrow's pov

Damn this wind is cold, I really forgot how much this place sucks. I fly through the air, ice forming on my feathers. I can't keep flying much longer, hopefully this warehouse isn't to far from here. I fly up into the air as high as I can to try and spot the warehouse, and low and behold there it sits about a mile and a half away. I quickly dive bomb back down to the ground and turn back into a human. My arms already have stage one frostbite from staying a crow for so long. I slowly march through the snow towards the Schnee warehouse. I pull out my flask and drink the last of the whisky it was containing. I stumble and fall my hands freezing in the snow. My flask lands in front of me in the snow, I get to my feet and leave the flask behind. I climb over a hill and now the warehouse is in view but still a good distance away.

''no way I'm going to die freezing in Atlas.'' I mumble as I stumble towards the warehouse. The sun dips behind the mountains and darkness falls as I nearly reach my destination. I know Grimm can sense my misery so I really need to hurry. As if on que a Beowulf jumps out of the darkness and I narrowly roll out of the way. Shit, I just need to get a little further and the guards at the warehouse will notice. I try my best to run through the snow waving my hands as I go. The Beowulf recovers from its attack and pounces again this time landing on me. It bites at my neck but I hold it back with my arm. My aura fades as it bites at my arm. My aura gone it bites down hard on my left arm causing my own blood to cover my face. I yell in pain but before the Beowulf can do anymore damage a bright light turns on and blinds the Beowulf and I. The Beowulf is quickly shot through the head, its limp corpse turning to black dust on top of me. I stumble to my feet and the Atlas guards rush out to help me. An Atlas guard helps me stand and we slowly make it to the warehouse.

''where the hell did you come from?" asks one of the guards as we walk.

''fell out of a cargo ship.'' I mumble losing consciousness ''was supposed to land here…. Winter.''

''that cargo ship landed here earlier today.'' Said the guard. ''and special operative Schnee is here.''

As the guard finished talking the front gate opened and Winter ran out to meet us.

''Qrow!" yelled Winter as she ran over, she threw her arms around me and I basically fell into her. she held me up with surprise and worry in her face.

''hey Ice Queen.'' I mumble before the world goes black.

Winter's pov

"please be okay.'' I whisper into Qrow's ear as he is lifted into an ambulance. I watch the car drive away until I am left alone at this warehouse again. After several hours and a couple scroll calls I'm back at the Atlas head-courters. I stand outside of the building thinking back on all the things I went through to be here. Just a couple weeks, an average amount of time for a mission. I slide my hair back and dust my uniform off. I open the door and walk into the building. The same receptionist greets me as I walk past. I enter the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. When I reach the top, I am once again stopped by guards.

''sorry ma'am we can't let you in here.'' Says the guard to my left.

''listen, I have had a really rough couple of weeks and I don't have time for this.'' I say as I scowl at the guard.

''ma'am you need to head back down.'' Said the guard as he pointed his rifle at me. I turn around and start to walk back into the elevator. The guard lowers his gun and the second he does I draw my sword and in one clean strike both guards are knocked out. I walk down the hall and General Ironwood runs out the last door his revolver drawn.

''Schnee?" says Ironwood as he points his gun at me.

''hello General Ironwood I apologize for the noise and incapacitated guards, but this is urgent.'' I say as he lowers his gun.

''so, you got the information I needed?" asks General Ironwood ''you know who is selling the guns?"

''yes and I'm afraid it is bad news.'' I start as Ironwood and I walk back into the room he had come from. We sit down at a table and ironwood offers me a cup of tea. I take the tea and slowly sip it.

''so what can you tell me.'' Says Ironwood

''my family is responsible for the prototypes being sold.'' I say as I set the tea set down. ''the gang was being supplied dust, weapons, and prototypes by my father's company.''

''what!" shouts Ironwood anger covering his face. ''jacques wouldn't."

''he has, and he still is.'' I say with a frown.

''we can't lose his dust business.'' Says Ironwood as he thinks

''I know, let me talk to him.'' I start ''I will get him to stop and you won't lose your business. I won't bring up the conversation we are having.''

''okay, you have done good work. I take it Qrow wasn't to much of a problem?" asks Ironwood as we both stand up.

''he does have an odd personality but we did alright.'' I say, ''a couple complications arose while we worked and he couldn't make it here with me.''

''oh well when you see him tell him he doesn't owe me anymore.'' Says Ironwood as we reach the elevator. I enter the elevator and Ironwood stands outside. He gives me a smile and salutes, I quickly return the salute as the elevator doors close. I sigh and put my hand back down. Once the elevator reaches the bottom I step out and immediately leave. I hale a taxi and ride it to the hospital Qrow is staying in. I checked on him yesterday so I already know what room he is in. I reach his room and enter to find him sitting up in his bed looking out the window.

''hey Qrow, how are you feeling?" I ask as I shut the door behind me.

''I'm alright, just a little cold.'' Say Qrow as he stands up. He rubs the bandage that is covering his arm.

''Qrow…. I was really worried.'' I say as I grab my arm. ''how did you survive?"

''well the snow was deep enough I guess.'' Says Qrow with a chuckle ''I just walked after the ship and made it to the warehouse. A Beowulf jumped me right before I made it though. thanks for holding on to Harbinger.''

''of course, a huntsman is nothing without his weapon.'' I say with a smile.

''did you talk to James?" asks Qrow as he walks over to the door.

''yes, he wants me to go and talk to my father.'' I explain ''If I talk to him I can get him to stop and keep his business, also Ironwood says you do not owe him anymore.''

''good, well I guess we owe your family a visit.'' Says Qrow as we walk out of the hospital

''yes, this should be fun.'' I say with a nervous chuckle. We get another cab and after an hour we find ourselves in front of my old home. I nervously ring the doorbell to my father's mansion. I look at Qrow and he gives me a supportive smile.

"don't worry.'' He says as my butler Klien opens the door.

''why Miss Winter! What a splendid surprise.'' Says Klien as he welcomes us inside.

''hi Klien it is so good to see you.'' I say as I give him a warm hug.

''oh come now.'' Says Klien his voice changing ''what brings you here?"

''I'm afraid it is not over good news.'' I say with a sigh ''I need to speak with father but before I do, I would love to see Wiess is she here?"

''I'm afraid Wiess is away at primary school.'' Explains Klien ''she is really taking after you though. If you want I could summon young Whitley.''

''no thank you, I'm afraid my presence would just anger him.'' I say as we walk towards my father's study.

''well your father is in here as always.'' Says Klien as we reach the study. He bows and walks back down the hallway leaving Qrow and I alone in the hallway.

''well you going to give it a knock?" asks Qrow after we sit there for a couple seconds.

''yes…. Sorry.'' I say as I knock on the door.

''not now!" yells Jacques. I knock again and again but no one gets the door.

''well we just have to wait.'' I say as I turn and look at Qrow.

''I'm not waiting for this guy.'' Says Qrow before he backs up. He runs forward and before I can stop him he kicks the door open.

''Qrow!" I yell before I turn and look inside to see my father sitting there. I recover my composure and Qrow and I walk inside.

''Winter.'' Growls my father ''what are you doing here?"

''father we are here on business matters.'' I try to explain

''I told you I never wanted to see you here again!" shouts Jacques as he stands from behind his table.

''listen here pal….. starts Qrow before I hold my hand out silencing him.

''father we know what you are doing with the Atlas prototypes.'' I say, Jacques face immediately changes.

''you were always so smart. Did Ironwood send you after this?" asks Jacques

''yes but don't worry I haven't told him about your schemes.'' I say as I walk up to his desk. ''there really is one option for you here, stop selling these prototypes and Ironwood will never know.''

''you….. you know your younger sister takes after you.'' Says Jacques as he sits back down ''I can't lose Ironwood's business.''

''and that is why you are going to stop selling these guns!" shouts Qrow

''who even is this?" asks Jacques as he points at Qrow

''I'm the guy that fucked up the gang you were selling to.'' Says Qrow as he slams his hand on the desk. My father just looks at him with disapproval.

''winter dear If this is who you spend your time with now I should have sent you away sooner.'' Says Jacque with a smirk.

''father I don't need your remarks just tell me the weapons and prototypes will be off the streets'' I say gritting through my anger.

''you have my word, although it was quite profitable I do need the income from selling to your precious military.'' Says Jacque as he sips from a glass of tea. ''now if that is all I was busy before you barged in here.''

''well thank you for your cooperation father. I'm sorry we had to see each other over such bad terms.'' I say as Qrow and I walk out of his office.

''I don't know Winter, that seemed a little to easy.'' Says Qrow as we walk back down the hallway.

''my father knows we have his back against a wall.'' I say as Klien rejoins us ''he shouldn't be a problem anymore.''

''well I guess I didn't even need to come here then.'' Says Qrow ''to think of all the trouble we went through.''

''nonsense, had you not come with me I surely would have died.'' I say as we reach the front door. After a quick goodbye with Klien, Qrow and I are back in the streets of Atlas.

''well I guess I should get going.'' Says Qrow as he walks down the street. I rush to catch up to him and I grab his hand.

''you don't have to go, I know you think you are doing the right thing but your wrong.'' I say as I hold his hand. He looks me in the eyes and the sadness in his face tells me his answer. I sigh and let go of his hand.

''Winter there are things I know that you couldn't even comprehend.'' Says Qrow as he turns his back to me. ''I'm sorry but I can't stay.''

''we could be so good together!" I plead as he walks away from me. ''Why can't you stay!"

He turns around again this time his face has anger all over it.

''because I don't want to! Because you aren't the first to be like this! I have been down this path before and I won't go down it again, not for you.'' Says Qrow as he pulls out his flask. His answer spikes my anger and my talking turns into shouting

''fine.'' I shout as he turns and walks away. ''your arrogance is only matched by your selfishness!"

''whatever Ice Queen.'' Says Qrow as he waves, he doesn't even turn around when he does and I watch him round a corner for the last time.

Qrow's pov

"Damn it." I shout after I'm out of earshot and eyeshot of Winter. I slam my fist into the building next to me and my aura dents the concreate frame. I didn't want to leave Winter on a bad note but it was the only way. I down what's left in my flask before I fling it against the wall as well. people stare at me in shock but I just start walking again. I make my way towards the Atlas ferry station and order the last flight to Vacuo. After about an hour I find myself in a crammed civilian transport out of Atlas. I hang my head low as the plane ascends.

''you seem down.'' Says the man standing next to me. He has a large scar down his face and he is missing an arm.

''yeah, just always ruining peoples lives.'' I mumble not looking up.

''well that's no good, but hey I guess that is why you are going to Vacuo huh?" says the man

''I just want to stay away from people.'' I say as the plane shudders

''well that is a lonely way to live.'' Says the man. I turn my head up and give him a glare.

''yeah it is now if you will excuse me I would like to start living it!" I shout, he turns away and chuckles.

''alright sorry, well if you ever feel like not being lonely my names Shiro.'' Says Shiro as he holds out his hand. I scoff but shake it.

''name's Qrow, Qrow Branwen.''


End file.
